


[WIPs] The TUA Creation Folder

by pinstripedJackalope



Series: Creation Folders [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Outlines, Work In Progress, ouline, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinstripedJackalope/pseuds/pinstripedJackalope
Summary: This is a collection of fic ideas and WIPs that I don't think I'll ever get to. I'm posting them to see if they inspire anyone else. The first chapter is a breakdown of how this will work, so check that out if you're interested!
Series: Creation Folders [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971892
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	1. Introductions and Instructions

I'm K, and this fic, called the TUA Creation Folder, is a dump of TUA WIPs that I don't think I'm ever going to write. More will be added if I think of any. If I do happen to write one, I will take down the corresponding chapter in the Creation Folder. 

These are going up so that people can take inspiration from them (or just see how my mind works, either one). If you're not interested, no problem--just click on past. If you ARE interested, this chapter (chapter one) is a breakdown of the WIPs and how to view/use them.

Ready? Here we go!

Every chapter from chapter 2 on out is going to be a separate idea/outline/draft. A lot of them are very rough, so apologies for that. The title of each chapter is what I have the WIP saved as in my folders. Warnings, if any apply, will go in the author's notes before the body text. The body of the chapter will be broken down as necessary into the following categories:

  1. Idea (what the WIP is)
  2. Notes (notes about the idea)
  3. Outline (any outlines I have written down)
  4. Draft (any prose I've written so far)



Outlines may be bullet lists, paragraphs, or *denoted like this*. If you see an asterisk (*) in a draft, it means I wanted to add something there but hadn't gotten around to it yet. Example: "he walked over and *."

If an idea strikes your fancy, you are FREE TO STEAL IT. I just ask that you gift the fic to me (I can explain how to do this if you don't know how) and use the 'inspired by' feature linking back to the Creation Folder (again, I can explain if necessary).

Hope someone finds something they can use in this mess!

Cheers,

K


	2. Rogue Hazel AU

Idea:

AU where hazel goes rogue from the handler and like... adopts/kidnaps the umbrella kids from Reggie.

Notes:

Start each section/chapter with date, location, and pertinent information including ages of the hargreeves and/or what name they're going by.

One little (or big) story per year until they’re 30.

*HAZEL POV*

Outline:

_March X, 2019. *City, *State, USA. X hours/days before the apocalypse. Various ages between sixteen and fifty-eight._

*okay so like… the apocalypse is clearly still on when hazel and agnes leave*so maybe they go back to five just after five told hazel that the apocalypse is over to be like ‘yeah bad news the world still ended’*and hazel explains how vanya is the bomb*and five is like fuck*thinking hard*and finally comes up with the idea to change the timeline*asking a huge favor of hazel*and hazel is like anything, just give me the word*and five asks him to prevent reggie from getting hold of them as babies*

*hazel tells agnes ‘I have to kill one more time I’m sorry’ and she’s like ‘please no’ but then he tells her the story and she just ‘…do it’*so after they zap away from the apocalypse they do the thing*

_October 2nd, 1989. City, State, USA. The Hargreeves Mansion. One day old._

*hazel waiting at the hargreeves mansion for reggie to get back with the kids*checking his gun over and over*he has one shot at this*

*reggie fights back*or at least attempts to*he’s just Like That*if they both have commission training… hm*but reggie is a bit out of practice, and hazel has the latest training*

*hazel kills reggie and takes the kids*

*okay so like… what if grace comes with them??*she’s in the basement of the house, powered down*not the final version yet*but she’s good enough*and extra-ordinary details how much the kids cared for grace*even if she was just an extension of their father*

*god, maybe get pogo in on it, too?*he’d have complicated feelings about reggies murder*but maybe he could be convinced*by vanya’s book and five’s notes*because it was a slow slide into hell*and reggie’s silver tongue convinced him to slide a little further every time*until he was utterly unrecognizable*and had committed atrocities in the name of saving the world*

*pogo being like how could he have convinced me to do that??*and hazel is like buddy… the things I’ve done…*gesturing at the body*and they have a moment of understanding*yeah*

*…maybe they somehow get hold of lila, too??*is that possible…*

*okay so like*hazel is like wait what about the other kids*and goes searching for the rest of them to make sure they’re in good hands*and he stumbles on the handler taking lila*and he’s like fuck that that’s not gonna fly*so he goes back and steals lila, too*like sorry lila’s parents but I have to do this*might save your lives tho*

*two days old*

*agnes and hazel with a copy of vanya’s book as a guide of what not to do*he doesn’t know anything about lila but he’ll figure it out as he goes*oh maybe five also had time to write some notes for him*about things that vanya didn’t mention in her books*he doesn’t have much time*but he does have a bit*

*they settle somewhen for a while to evade the commission*and pogo gets to work bringing grace online*and then it’s agnes, hazel, pogo, proto-grace and eight kids*welcome to parenthood*

“First things first, we’re gonna give you names instead of numbers. You all have names already, so that’s easy enough. Well, except for you, Five. Hmm… who should you be? Frank? Freddie?”

*the baby making a face up at him*hazel blinking*

“…Fuck, this was a bad idea.”

*one week old*

*eventually they settle on… felix, maybe*for five*

*agnes, hazel, grace, and pogo also need new names*hm*

*they also have to figure out a last name*because they can’t just pick up esteemed billionaire reginald hargreeves’ last name*

*maybe finding something meaning zero*as in team zero*hazel and agnes don’t know about that*but they come to the same conclusion as diego*like fuck the numbers, we’re all zero now*

*oh maybe taking the name zeroni*from holes*hector zeroni*hazel reading a bunch of kids books to better understand kids and stuff*he’s just devouring them*and he finds holes*and there it is—that’s their name*

*two months old*

*something about hazel’s past*pogo asking him why he became a commission agent*and hazel is like is that really pertinent*and pogo is like if we’re in this for the long haul I think it is*so hazel tells him*

*he must have been poor as a kid*that’s why he’s so concerned with their pay and stuff as commission agents*when he was headhunted he did it because they promised good benefits etc*

*six months old*

*superpowered baby shenanigans as their powers all come in*

*klaus refuses to be put down for naps, and he’s cold to the touch*

*diego throwing tantrums and throwing things with devastating aim*hazel gets a sippy cup to the face and has a black eye for a week haha*

*allison rumoring the other babies to be quiet*and hazel is like okay maybe that ones not so bad*but then he gets rumored into giving them sweets*and he’s like okay fuck*

*luther can climb out of anything*he can scale his crib*and so they put a plank on top of it*and when he lifts that away they put some weights on top of it*and so on*until they realize that they’re creating a super strong baby who can lift anything and they’re like hm*fuck*in the end they have to just clamp it in place with heavy duty clamps*because he’s not yet strong enough to break the plank*but he will be*lmfao*

*vanya has happy stimmy stuff*when she gets excited her hair starts to float*

*the horrors don’t manifest at first, ben just gets stomach aches like teething pain as they move under his skin*they won’t fully emerge until he’s like three*

*it takes a while to figure out lila*she’s hard to get a handle on at first*until they realizes that whenever she’s near klaus she cries, too*etc etc*putting the pieces together*

*five is the worst, though*he’s so slippery*they have to be so careful with him or he’ll just _zoop_ out of their hands*he can only go a few inches right now*and only once or twice an hour or so*but even that is dangerous*

*making baby contraptions to contain five*also they intentionally encourage him to tire himself out*it’s the only way they get any peace lmfao*

*one year old*

*teething?*when do babies teeth*omfg*

*working extra hard to find ways to get luther and diego to get along*no numbers means no number one and number two*but they’re still competitive boys*and their favorite past time is getting into fights*

*hazel is like jesus christ this is impossible*lamenting to agnes*

*two years old*

*growing up*toddlers now*settling into their powers*hazel teaching them when to and when not to use them*all except ben, who is still lagging a little behind*he’s a super picky eater and he gets upset if anything touches his tummy*and hazel lives in fear of the day the horrors emerge*because according to vanya’s book, it was uh… dramatic, let’s say*

*vanya doesn’t speak yet, but she’s picked up some basic hand motions*hazel thinking about teaching her sign*she’s a strange one, but he can handle her*he was trained to understand behavior patterns in order to track people down*it’s easier than people make it out to be*

*three years old*

*the horrors emerge*and yes, it’s dramatic*but also a little anticlimactic because hazel didn’t force them from their housing before they were ready like reggie did*

*ben all tuckered out afterward*sleeping on hazel’s shoulder*

*four years old*

*vanya has started speaking*she skipped all the developmental stuff and just speaks in full sentences*like an adult*hazel is just rolling with it at this point*

*learning that vanya is autistic*and she doesn’t like certain textures/sounds/etc*so if they can steer clear of those they don’t have the epic meltdowns that reginald couldn’t handle*reggie, being an alien, did not understand autism*and didn’t care to, really*he thought humans were kind of beneath him actually?*like I’m willing to bet—*like he has a regard for life but he so effortlessly becomes something greater than human that it went to his head*

*anyway moving on*

*maybe they go to like 2000 to get vanya diagnosed at four and get some coping mechs for her*yeah*

*and also learning soon after that that klaus has adhd*

*five years old*

*allison rumors luther into liking her*and hazel is like no nope not doing THAT*and thus they learn how to undo rumors*and that becomes part of their training*unlike what reggie had them do*which was always strengthening their powers*always stronger, stronger, stronger*without regard for the kids needs*

*six years old*

*little klaus can see the ghosts following hazel around and he doesn’t understand them*he talks to ben and they realize together that hazel has a sordid past*the two of them coming up to hazel with huge eyes like were you a SPY?*and he’s like oh, boy*how do I explain this one*

*seven years old*

*diego meets eudora when he’s seven and she’s twenty*she’s just out of the police academy*and she takes him under her wing for a bit*not for long, just long enough to make a difference in his life*to teach him some things*and make an impression on him*and he grows up wanting to be just like her*except hazel is like well… maybe not a cop, kid*people don’t really like cops*

*eight years old*

*a little older again*now they’re like… eight*and they broke something important*hazel trying to get to the bottom of it*

*hazel interrogating them one at a time*he is scary when he’s like that*like he just gets into the interrogation mindset*and agnes has to play good cop to keep him from just going off the deep end sometimes*

“Elaborate.”

*nine years old*

*at some point they have to jump A LOT of decades*with the briefcase*and five is so fascinated by it*hazel is like no, you cannot dismantle the briefcase*but five doesn’t listen*and does it anyway*he manages to put it back together and put it back almost exactly as it was*but hazel was trained well*and he figures it out*like sigh*and then he sits five down like do we need to have a talk, damnit*

*maybe they settle in the thirties for a bit*just before 38*the logic of going to five’s hits before and after five is there*to hide from the commission*

*hazel also has to keep them away from five’s old cases, lest they run into five and cause paradox psychosis*

*ten years old*

*diego and luther are getting along now*they’ve figured it out*partly its being a team to protect their siblings*and also the fact that hazel has figured out what they have in common*which is…*idk I’ll figure it out*

*losing teeth and screwing around*a relatively quiet year*

*eleven years old*

*commission attack and relocation*grace is broken protecting one of the kids*and they have to help pogo put her back together*

*and while they do, pogo is like I never would have considered this before you kids, but… it seems like time now*and he essentially jailbreaks grace*and her real personality comes through*she was based on a real person, after all*

*and her accent!! Her texan accent!*maybe they go to texas for the first time because of grace*to convince the real grace to leave a lot earlier than she did the first time around*

*twelve years old*

*something with lila*maybe she asks to go see her parents*or her parents graves*and then all the kids start clamoring to see their biological parents and hazel is like jesus this is a nightmare*but he doesn’t say no*

*thirteen years old*

*again a little older*their powers are a lot stronger now as they go through puberty*the horrors are more active, vanya has meltdowns a LOT, and luther keeps putting his fists through things*allison is moody and keeps rumoring hazel to get her way*which is a problem*five is more in control of his powers, but he really doesn’t like listening*especially about time travel*hazel has him doing small time jumps and he’s like chomping at the bit*diego meanwhile isn’t necessarily an issue except when he floods the bathroom when he’s holding his breath in the bath*lila… idk, she just likes messing with her siblings lmfao*certified prankster*

*then there’s klaus*hazel isn’t as concerned with klaus because what can klaus really do, he talks to the dead*using extra-ordinary as a guide*and vanya never mentions klaus having any other abilities*

*well jokes on hazel because klaus’s powers are actually kinda OP*

*klaus has a nightmare and while sleepwalking activates his powers—in turn activating every ghost in the house*all the people that hazel killed becoming corporeal*and hazel’s training kicks in and he’s not freaked out*until cha cha shows up*and then WHOO BOY*

*afterward the house is trashed*klaus is freaked to hell*and hazel knows klaus turned to drugs in the original timeline because of his powers*right about now*trying to navigate that and help klaus actually control himself*and afterward hazel dropping into bed with agnes like jesus christ five couldn’t have asked us for something easy, could he*

*and five overhears and is like who is five*hazel is like I’m tired I’ll tell you in a few years*

*fourteen years old*

*high school*idk*GOD if somebody gets braces I’m SCREAMING*

*fifteen years old*

*something… here…*

*sixteen years old*

*something happens with the horrors and ben nearly dies*but hazel manages to stop it in time*with knowledge that he probably shouldn’t have*and all the kids are like okay SPILL*

*and then hazel has to sit them down and explain the whole thing*

*seventeen years old*

*and then klaus dies*he doesn’t mean to*it’s an accident*but he comes back because of his powers*and he’s just like okay… weird…*

*consider: prom*and klaus has no sense of limits, and also he’s fascinated with party culture*and he’s a little rebellious so even though hazel has explained that he has an addictive personality he goes out and gets drunk*and he gets alcohol poisoning*like, bad*and the people he’s with don’t really care and he passes out and chokes on his own vomit*and then he comes back*and he’s like oh*

*and hazel is like jesus, kid, you got any more surprises in there?*

*yes*the answer is yes*he can also astral project*and possess people as a ghost*they don’t learn this for a while, though*

*eighteen years old*

*maybe sometime just before the kennedy assassination they find their way to dallas*it’s the safest place to be because the commission wouldn’t think to look so close to one of five’s assignments*

*anyway klaus finds dave*because he always does*and then five arrives in town to kill kennedy or whatever his mission was*and hazel is like aight we’ve got to jump*and klaus is like I won’t*I’m eighteen, I’m an adult, I’m staying*hazel trying to talk sense into him*like we’ve got to stick together*and five is like actually…*what if we don’t*if we’re not together there is a lower chance that someone will be able to track us*so they leave klaus there alone and come back ten months later*and klaus has managed to alter the timeline again*like he’s managed to talk dave into running away from home*instead of conscripting*and he’s saved dave’s life*and hazel is like huh*interesting*

*and then they take dave with them*dave and klaus*together always*

*nineteen years old*

*luther and diego deciding to be firefighters together?*like they want to help people but they don’t want to be cops*and they want to do it together*they jump with the elders and help people as they go*

*twenty years old*

*they’re in the eighties and run into harlan*he’s living semi-independently*like he has a caretaker who helps him with shopping and cooking and stuff like that*but otherwise he’s p chill*still doesn’t speak but he’s learned how to communicate better*maybe sign?*

*he has a scar from his childhood*something to do with his father*his dad found his mom with a lady lover when harlan was sixteen/seventeen and trashed the house*and tried to hit his mom*and harlan got in the way*

*vanya has figured out she’s queer*and she knows she’s autistic*and she just… latches onto harlan*and his story*and she asks him, if I had a way to save you from what happened, would you want me to do it?*and harlan is like yes*

*so vanya starts planning*figuring out when to do the thing*before harlan is born, but after he’s conceived*

*twenty-one years old*

*celebrating their twenty firsts together*not everyone is still at ‘home’ with the elders anymore, but a few of them still are*diego stays close to grace*he’s independent but he visits literally all the time*luther hasn’t strayed far, either*allison has done a lot of things*she can’t be a traditional movie star but she’s found a home in make-up artistry*more in the backside of the film industry*and she gets to meet Nichelle Nichols (uhura) and do her make-up and work with the aliens and shit*

*twenty-two years old*

*something with the handler idk*a last ditch effort from her to coup and usurp the commission lead*maybe going to five and trying to convince him to help her*like we were friends, in another timeline*we were very close*doesn’t that mean anything to you?*trying to get him to kill the board*

*and five is just like get bent*

*the handler’s venture ending in failure*

*twenty-three years old*

*sissy??*maybe their home base is alway dallas*through the decades*for some reason they just keep finding themselves there*and they meet dave and sissy and harlan and ray*at different times*sometimes at wildly incongruent times*like allison is a baby and ray is sixty*etc*but sometimes things line up*like klaus and dave at like 18*and then vanya and sissy at like 23, when sissy is pregnant with harlan*and then allison and ray at like 27, before the kennedy assassination*

*vanya convincing sissy to run away from carl*and then sissy is with them*learning all their weirdness*and she goes to dave like are they… are they always like this*and he’s like you get used to it*

*twenty-four years old*

*can we get ray and allison together somehow?*not yet*but can we get claire somehow…*hm*

*hazel sitting down with allison and talking to her about claire*in the timeline that wasn’t*like do you want to have a shot at having your daughter again*and allison is like nah*this is a new timeline, a new life*if claire is meant to be she’ll be*and if not, that’s okay*because she existed at least once*in one timeline*and that means she was real*and she was loved*

*twenty-five years old*

*learning that klaus can astral project and possess people*why does he need to tho…*idk it has to have something to do with the commission*like they make a wrong move and the gas masks come in droves*and hazel can only handle so many of them*he tries to protect the kids and he’s acting like he’s going to make a self-sacrifice*and then klaus just passes out*his eyes roll up in his head and down he goes*and everyone is like what*and then klaus possesses one of the gas masks*and the gas mask starts acting haywire, shooting at the others*and they’re all like what*and then klaus comes back and slips back into his body and goes up to hazel like you think you’re going to sacrifice yourself for us weLL THINK FUCKING AGAIN*

*and hazel is just like W H A T*

*twenty-six years old*

*maybe agnes getting cancer?*and everyone having to say goodbye to her*look into the show and figure out how long she and hazel had in canon*

*she had a good life*a really good life*and she doesn’t regret it at all*she loves them all but hazel most of all right up to the end*and hazel has to let her go*

*twenty-seven years old*

*for allison and ray, they are together for the assassination but it’s like canon, allison has to leave with her family when five gets there but ray can’t leave yet*so she goes*and then she finds her way back to him*some time later*lives colliding*weaving together*

*twenty-eight years old*

*the older they get the more they separate*but they always come back together*five has managed to make a few more briefcases*cobbled together using stuff he can find*

*OR*consider…*diego and lila find their way into the commission and start talking to herb*the handler is on the outs, trying her damnedest to create a coup*but without five and lila she’s having a hard time*meanwhile herb is still working to figure out where the orders come from*higher than AJ*and when he does, he sends the info over to diego and the hargreeves*

*twenty-nine years old*

*need some sort of conclusion where they outsmart/defeat the commission for good*maybe they find a way to the upper management*going with the idea of there being multiple commissions on multiple planets*who facilitate the end of the world for X reason*maybe before the sentient species on said planet figure out something important*maybe they negotiate a way to get around X thing*like they can promise somehow that the human race won’t do the thing*so they are allowed to stop the apocalypse on a probationary basis*

*thirty years old*

*and then they live their lives after that*happy, healthy*not always functional*it is a family of eight after all*with a robot and a monkey and a former commission agent and agnes’s ghost, too*but it’s good*


	3. Mundane AU

Idea:

Basically an ordinary human AU. Still a mess because it's the Hargreeves, though.

Notes:

*klaus is sent to military school as a teenager when reggie finds out that he’s doing drugs*maybe they were all child prodigies and that’s why they were all adopted in the first place?*or was it a publicity stunt*they were all orphaned in an event and to keep up his philanthropist image reginald adopted them*

*grace was eighteen when she married reggie*she insists it’s because he’s a good man but he’s like 20 years older than her and a lot of people speculate that she was in it for the inheritance*the reality is that reggie groomed her into being his wife*and she was 20 and he was 43 when they adopted the kids together*

*back to klaus*he’s in military school and it’s all a big joke to him, so when that doesn’t work reggie sends him to boot camp, and then when that doesn’t stick he sends him overseas*like pressures him into it*go do some good in the world or you’re not getting your inheritance*and klaus meets dave there*and dave dies*or at least klaus thinks he dies*and klaus gets hurt*and is sent home*and he just doesn’t want to deal with daddy dearest so he cuts himself off and gets into harder drugs and is homeless*and when someone comes looking for him at the hargreeves manor at dave’s request they can’t find him*

*consider: adhd and bipolar klaus, has psychotic symptoms, self-medicating with illegal drugs*

*WAIT*five and klaus are twins, they’re both predisposed to psychosis*that’s why they’re both like that*

*also consider: grace getting premature dementia of some sort*and diego tries to take care of her without telling the others*diego convinced grace to split from reggie after klaus was sent overseas*and so the two of them live together*but she started getting… off*he doesn’t tell his siblings, worried they’ll put her in a home or something, and takes care of her on his own*

*vanya is autistic*she was sidelined by the family because of her diagnosis and the fact that she didn’t talk until she was like six*and so in retaliation she wrote a book exposing them all*

*allison is a movie star*

*luther wanted to be an astronaut but he grew too tall and now he’s an airplane pilot*

*maybe start with daddy’s death*it’s a boring old heart attack*

*ben was in an accident at 16*and died*

*five ran away at 13*he shows up again at dad’s funeral*no end of the world but he’s kind of a paranoid bastard*he got into aerospace engineering and works on top clearance shit*he kept in touch with vanya through letters but that’s it*

*okay what if*aerospace engineering is a front*and five actually makes bombs*and he’s just gotten the news that his employer, the handler (ms. Handler) is going to sell his designs to saudi arabia*which he knows will be catastrophic*so he’s trying to prevent that from happening*by stealing his designs and going on the run*and he gets his siblings involved*because he needs money to do it*

*hazel and cha cha are security from the company that get sent to get the designs back*

(rough) Outline:

*the story starts when daddy dearest dies*grace is already living with diego*and klaus is already on the streets*and everyone convenes at the hargreeves mansion*diego almost doesn’t go but he makes the mistake of telling grace and grace wants to go to the funeral*so diego and grace go and diego is like trying to keep grace’s condition on the down low*

*meanwhile klaus is pilfering anything he can get his hands on*while luther is convinced that their father’s death is suspicious*

*and then five shows up out of nowhere*acting weird as fuck*and then disappears again*and they’re all like okay that was strange*but they’re all so wrapped up in their own problems that no one thinks to go after him and figure out what’s up with him*

*vanya has this abusive boyfriend*and she doesn’t tell him about five because she knows he’ll be weird about it*because he’s always weird about her family*and she kind of agrees with him, because her family are dicks*but he gets so intense about it*

*something convinces klaus to stay at the mansion*maybe pogo*oh! Maybe diego, too*grace wants to stay in the mansion and she seems to get less confused when she’s there so diego stays*and because diego has a car and can drive klaus places klaus wants to stick close*and also he and pogo have a talk*

*pogo doesn’t condone the theft, but he still cares for klaus*without the journal issue and the ‘he made me’ thing maybe pogo is more sympathetic to the kids and less sympathetic to hargreeves*like he still owes hargreeves a lot because hargreeves brought him over from an impoverished village in *india and sponsored him so he could get a doctorate but pogo is still a man without hargreeves intervention*he’s still human*

*oh maybe they have a talk about dave*and klaus admits that he knows dave wouldn’t like the way he’s acting right now*and he starts to have a moment like ‘maybe I never deserved dave at all’*but pogo is like fuck that*and tells him that if he wants to be a better man all he has to do is try*

*klaus is like fine*and accepts pogo’s help to get on antipsychotics*to start managing his life*he’s still doing illicit drugs tho*until he has a bad reaction between the antipsychotics and the alcohol/drugs*

*meanwhile… five going to vanya for help*and she’s like klaus had a psychotic break*you’re twins, maybe you need to go see someone*lmfao*

“ _Fraternal_ twins.”

“What difference does it make?”

“It makes all the difference! Fraternal twins have the same genetic similarity as any other pair of genetically related siblings, meaning that there is only a *% chance that we’re suffering from the same mental affliction.”

“Sure, fine. Just… let me give you her number, okay?”

*so klaus works on getting clean*and going on actual antipsychotics for his hallucinations*he’s sad to see ben go but he has to do this*

*it doesn’t help with everything*he’s still a freaking mess*but now he’s a boring mess*instead of a chaotic, erratic mess*

*klaus is super depressed*he’s on anti-psychotics now and so his hallucinations and stuff are better*but he’s still missing dave*and it hurts so bad*

*he hits a low point near the beginning after the antipsychotics start to work and ben goes away*so he gets drunk*but his meds make him throw up*and it’s not pleasant*bad interaction*

*diego takes care of him, while he’s sick*and he mostly tries to stay away from alcohol after that*falling down a depression hole of minecraft instead*

*he’s on a server with a head drop mod*aka when you kill a player or an animal it drops their head as an item*and when he convinces diego to play he just repeatedly asks diego to kill him so that he can decorate his house with his own head*and diego is like… he’s got a lot on his plate but his little brother is hurting so he puts up with it for as long as he can*besides, it’s kind of satisfying to beat the shit out of klaus’s character*

*finding creative ways to kill minecraft klaus*

*cha cha and hazel catch up*and shoot up the mansion*and take klaus hostage*they hold him for so long without his meds that he starts hallucinating*

*it’s a bad one*he thinks dave is there*maybe he’s convinced that he himself is dead*that they’re both walking corpses*

*eudora and diego get klaus out of there*he’s all messed up*

*figuring out a plan to deal with hazel and cha cha*

*some time later dave showing up for real and klaus freaking out*they’re probably out on the street somewhere*

“Oh, god, it’s happening again, it’s—no, get away, you’re dead, you’re _dead_ , don’t _touch me_ —”

*dave holding up his hands* “Klaus, no, I’m okay I swear—”

“I saw you, I saw you die—”

“No no no, hey, listen to me, just listen—”

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t—”

“Klaus, I wasn’t dead. I’d stopped breathing because of a collapsed lung but my heart was still beating and they managed to help me. I made it off the battlefield and I was in a coma for a few months but I’m here now, I’m here, I swear—”

“You’re not real, you’re not real—”

*dave holding up a hand* “I’m here. Feel me, feel my warmth. Feel how solid, how real I am.”

“No, no, no—not real, not _real_ —”

“If I’m not real, then you won’t be able to touch me. But you have to try, please. For me.”

“I can’t, I can’t…”

“Please, Klaus.”

*sucking in a breath and nodding, finally*and then, tears streaming down his face*he reaches forward*he’s shaking, so hard*and then his fingers touch dave’s palm and he lets out this NOISE*

“You’re real?”

*dave smiling* “One hundred percent.”

“…Oh, god.” *throwing himself at dave, holding onto him*sniffling into his shoulder*

*of course at some point vanya has to kick leonard to the curb*maybe after his past comes out*how he lied to her*and he tries to spin it like oh woe is me*but she refuses to listen*

*and at some point five deals with hazel and cha cha and the commission*


	4. Elevator Fic

Idea:

Just like a Klaus h/c oneshot where he gets stuck in an elevator.

Outline:

*luther going to yank on the elevator doors to haul klaus out*and allison stops him like what if you break something??*

*five watching them all arguing with each other*rolling his eyes*

Luther: “I still don’t understand why I can’t just force the door open.”

*and then, while they’re arguing about how to get klaus out, ben appears*and tells them that klaus is freaking out*

*allison trying to talk to him through the few inches they’ve opened the door*it’s not working*so five jumps in*and tries to keep him calm even though he hasn’t pieced together why klaus is freaking out*he’ll figure it out eventually, he knows, but for now he just needs to calm his damn sibling*

*he’s about to grab him and jump out when klaus flinches away from his touch, telling him to get away*and five is an asshole but even he isn’t going to touch his sibling without consent when klaus is so obviously distressed*so he just sits with klaus for a while, talking to him and calming him down while the others work to get them out*until klaus is calm enough for five to jump them both out*

*when klaus gets out he lays on the floor for a while, his chest heaving*

Draft:

Two weeks after Vanya’s concert, after what would have been the end of the world if not for the fact that they let Vanya out of the vault just before she blew, the elevator on the north side of the Umbrella Academy building gets stuck halfway between the second and the third floor.

This isn’t surprising. Things around the house have been… _deteriorating_ _…_ since the old man died. Reginald was always a perfectionist and a control freak, but the building is old and without his attention to detail things have started to slip through the cracks. If Five didn’t know better, he might have thought there was some sort of supernatural force keeping all this shit running, and that after their father’s death that force had somehow disappeared. But Five does know better—dear old Reggie was a dick of a man, but he was a man nonetheless, and a man without powers, at that. Five doesn’t believe in coincidence but he also doesn’t believe in anything that can’t be explained by some good old theoretical math. Even Klaus’s ghosts have some basis in reality—he just hasn’t figured out quite the right equations to explain the connection between this realm and the next.

…He’s getting off topic. The ‘why’ part of the elevator stopping between floors is important, yes, so that they can prevent it from happening again. But that will come later. The first thing they need to address is the fact that the elevator wasn’t empty when it stopped. No, there is an _idiot_ inside of it, and Five has a feeling that said idiot touched something that he shouldn’t have, something that jump-started this whole mess in the first place.

*


	5. God

Idea:

All the times that God has seen Klaus in the afterlife, and the reason she hates him so much.

Notes:

*klaus doesn’t know it, but that time in the nightclub wasn’t the first time he’s died*god just keeps kicking him back into his body*

*unless it’s not god… what if it’s just another part of his powers??*

*lol either way, all the times that god has seen klaus in the afterlife*just one after another*


	6. Post Possession Diego and Klaus

Idea:

Just an idea for a moment between Diego and Klaus after that moment in S2 where Diego tells Ben to stay in control of Klaus's body, because that was NOT okay.

Outline:

*start with the nightmare*klaus trapped in his head, with a ghost in control of his body*

*klaus is avoiding diego and diego realizes*maybe it all comes to a head when diego sees klaus having a nightmare (about the possession) but when klaus wakes he’s trying to brush it off and get away from diego*and so diego confronts him about it*and klaus is just like I’m sorry*and diego is ???*and klaus goes if I could bring ben back I would*like this moment of vulnerability where he finally admits how little he thinks of himself*


	7. Car Crash

Idea:

Klaus can't drive. Why can't he drive? Two reasons: drugs and ghosts. This is how he and Diego figured that out.

Notes:

*klaus is high most of the time, yes*but what he really means by ‘you know I can’t drive’ is the ghosts*and the fact that he crashed a car when he was eighteen*

*diego was teaching him to drive*he wouldn’t do it until klaus got sober*and klaus did his best*he’d gone to rehab for a while and he was doing pretty good*this is the ‘most sober you’ve been since you were a teenager’ moment*he was six weeks sober*and he was making a real attempt to get things under control*and learning to drive was part of that*

*so diego took him out*in a parking lot at first*and it was fine, nice even, because klaus was clean and they got to hang out even if klaus was freaking annoying*until diego was like ‘okay streets now’*and he should have known that klaus wasn’t ready but that was how diego was taught by the guy that his dad hired to teach him (diego was in charge of driving the umbrella academy on car chases)(partly because his powers give him waaay better control over a moving vehicle than he should really have)*so they went out into the streets*

*diego doesn’t really remember what happened*one moment they were creeping down a street, gaining speed, and then suddenly klaus SHRIEKED and jerked the wheel*and boom*crash*diego wakes up in the hospital, klaus sitting beside him with his head in his hands, sobriety broken because he broke his arm and convinced the nurses to give him pain meds*and that was that*

Outline/Draft:

*picking up the phone at the gym*he doesn’t live there yet—he’s still trying to convince al to let him keep the back room*unfortunately klaus has already figured out that this is the best place to find him, though*

“ _Hey Diego, my favorite brother of all time! How_ _’s it hangin—?_ ”

Diego sighed, rolling his head back toward the ceiling and letting the phone fall away from his ear as Klaus continued to talk. If there were any gods listening right now, any at all, he kindly requested them to make his damn brother keep this conversation short. Just for once. Just this _one time_. Diego would do literally anything they asked of him if only they would grant him this one small favor—shave his legs, admit to Luther that he was the one who stole his cologne when they were fourteen… hell, he’d offer himself up as a human sacrifice if only Klaus would end this conversation in a timely manner. 

Prayers complete, he raised the receiver back to his ear. “What do you want,” he asked, his voice a monotone. 

“ _Right, so, I_ _’m at this place and it turns out I’m kind of stranded so how about giving a poor soul a ride, huh_?”

*

“I’m not giving you rides forever. Either get sober and learn to drive or figure out how to get money for cabs, because I don’t have time to—”

“ _I am sober_.”

“—drag your ass all across the damn city.” *beat* “Wait, what?”

“ _I_ _’m sober! Ta-da! Yeah, just got out of this facility—that’s actually why I called, don’t have a way home—so… isn’t that a happy coincidence_?”

“…Is it?”

“ _Yeah_!”

“I’m not following.”

“ _Well, according to you I just have to get sober and learn how to drive, right? Well sober, check! And now I just need someone to teach me how to drive! Well, and then I suppose I_ _’ll have to get a car, but baby steps, am I right_ —?”

“Klaus,” Diego sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I can’t in good conscience let you behind the wheel of a car.”

“— _and_ _… wait, why not_?”

“Because I can’t remember any time in the last four years that I saw you sober for more than a day. How do I know you’re going to be safe about this?”

“ _Because I_ _’m serious about it! I don’t want to be begging for rides for the rest of my life, either, okay, just—help a bro out_!”

*diego sighing* “…Fine. Where did you say you are?”

*getting the address*and going to pick up his brother*

*


	8. Power Swap V1

Idea:

*alternate universe where they all were born with different powers*allison with super strength, klaus with the rumor, diego with sound manipulation, vanya with the horrors, ben with the trajectory manipulation, luther with the spacetime, five with the ghosts*

*five doing ghost math*god could you imagine??*soul sequencing like dna sequencing*


	9. Power Swap V3

Idea:

*au where they run into one of the other kids with the power to swap their powers around*they swap at least three times (maybe it goes a full round? Each person with each of the seven powers? But would ben and the horrors be included… I mean ben still has the horrors as a ghost so maybe?)*


	10. Klaus Number 1

Idea:

*au where klaus is number one*daddy’s pawn*the leader*sober but he hates it*secretly, of course*and reginald knows about his ‘immortality’*and experiments on him*

Notes:

*reginald dies somehow*his instructions are clear—klaus is to meet him in the afterlife*so klaus kills himself to go find him*and then he’s relaying dad’s orders from beyond the grave*

*maybe this is an opportunity for dark klaus hmmm*


	11. Elliot AU

Idea:

*au where klaus crashes elliot’s place instead of the diner*and he’s still there when the next person arrives*and the next*and the next*

Outline:

*elliot calling him over to say that he got a photograph of someone else appearing in the alleyway*and klaus is like so… did you go talk to them?*and elliot is stumped*like huh… didn’t think to do that*so klaus and ben go out searching for whoever it is*and follow the assholes who are chasing allison*

*going into the hair salon after the assholes are kicked out*and the black ladies are all up in arms*but he says allison’s name and her head whips around*and then she throws herself at him*

*elliot can’t support all of them*so klaus and allison get jobs*allison works at the salon*and klaus… well…*

*maybe everything is mostly the same except they have each other*idk about luther and jack ruby but everyone else*except they break diego out of the mental ward when he gets committed*


	12. The Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Animal Death.

Idea:

Some sort of S2 divergence where they're all living together idk. The idea is that Reggie is a MAJOR dick and Klaus and Ben both have trauma about animals.

Notes:

*klaus has been having a lot of trouble with flashbacks recently so the siblings come together and decide to get him a service dog*without knowing that animals are a Big No No for both him and ben*because reggie would have ben kill animals with the horrors in front of klaus and then force klaus to try and summon their ghosts*when he was still trying to figure out how far klaus’s powers extended*

Bit of a Draft:

“Here, we have a surprise for you.”

“For moi? Aw, that’s so sweet. Is it an easy bake oven? I’ve always wanted an easy bake oven.”

“You’ll see in a minute. Now close your eyes!”

*closing his eyes*and they guide him out into the courtyard*ben talking to him the whole time until suddenly he trails off like oh*oh, no*and klaus is like what??*and then he opens his eyes... and there's a dog*


	13. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomit.

Idea:

More Klaus h/c. Probably a oneshot. Klaus's powers give him migraines.

Outline:

*after the not apocalypse they begin training again like when they were kids*this time with vanya*klaus however has been getting headaches from the noise of his powers*and during training one day he pushes too hard and ends up with the worst migraine he’s ever had*

*no one but ben really notices*ben is corporeal and he realizes that klaus is pushing too hard so he starts telling him to stop*

“No, I can—I can do this—”

*collapse* 

*diego* “Whoa! Klaus, buddy, you alright—?”

*half awake, ben hovering anxiously, as everyone crowds in*

“Urrnng.”

“Hey, hey. Take it easily.”

*klaus pushing him frantically back so he can lean forward and throw up*

“Ugh. Sorry.”

*luther* “It’s okay. We’ve all been there, buddy.”

*bonding over the fact that daddy dearest used to push diego, five, ben, and luther in individual training until they puked*allison only got out of it because she would pretend that she lost her voice*and klaus laughing because that’s so fucked up*

*but then they ask about klaus’s personal training*and he has to talk about the mausoleum*where he’d scream himself hoarse*

*he tries to avoid it at first but then they start speculating about it and ben is like dude just tell them*


	14. Klaus Sickfic !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomit.

Idea:

Just another Klaus sickfic.

Outline:

*klaus is sick and pukey*and he’s been camping out in the bathroom with ben*and ben is getting worried*telling him to go and tell someone*and klaus is like I don’t think I can*so ben offers to possess him and do it for him*so it’s ben in klaus’s body going to diego in the middle of the night*

Draft bit:

“Pssst. Diego, hey. We need your help.”

“With what.”

“Klaus is sick.”

“…You are Klaus.”

“No, it’s Ben.”

“Ben?”

“Yeah.” *wobbles* “Look, I’m not sure how long I can stick around, he’s been puking all night and he’s really weak. Can you get mom?”

“Shit. Okay, just sit down. You need a bucket or something?”

“…Might be best.”


	15. Moms

Idea:

You know how adopted kids sometimes ask to meet their biological moms? Yeah.

Notes:

*after the not apocalypse the siblings look for their biological moms*just because*you know*

*klaus learning that he was abandoned as a baby*with nothing but a note saying that he was unexpected and unwanted*and he’s just like are you kidding me?*


	16. Mausoleum Fic

Idea:

It's been done before, but the basic idea is the Hargreeves siblings going back in time and into their younger bodies. I just really wanted to write someone comforting Klaus in the mausoleum.

Notes:

*they get trapped in their childhoods in their kid bodies and everyone realizes that klaus keeps disappearing so they figure out about the mausoleum and five goes in to comfort him*

*five figures out a way to usurp their other selves*so they don’t get paradox psychosis*their consciousnesses just settle into their past bodies*and he’s like it’s brilliant*but it’s really not*because they’re reliving their childhoods*


	17. Double Rumor

Idea:

So there's a short in volume 1 of the comics where Allison literally warped reality and created a doppelganger of herself by saying that she was in two places at once. It's the show... except that.

Notes:

*allison is very prolific in the film industry*because unlike other actors she always takes on two projects at once*because she created a doppelganger who takes the other*

*when dad dies they flip a coin to see who will go to the funeral*and then when shit starts going down the one at the funeral calls the other up and tells her to follow leonard*and threaten him into line maybe*

*god, the one who vanya didn’t maim watching as the other tries to get vanya out of the vault*and when luther is hauling allison to bed to rest the other one locks eyes with her*and nods*and goes to let vanya out of the vault*sneaking her out*

*okay the question is, how different are they?*are they like clones, or is it more complex than that?*like if one knows something, will the other automatically know it, too?*because they’re TECHNICALLY still the exact same person, just in two places at once?*like how reality warping is it?*hmmmm*

*if the second, the clone would also be affected by vanya’s attack*

*maybe it’s fluid, idk*


	18. Dead Dave

Idea:

*if dave died in ‘68*and the timeline progressed from there*then what if he was around when klaus was born?*and just hung around him all his life?*


	19. Oracle Five

Idea:

*five obviously knows probability and the world well enough to narrow down possible causes of the apocalypse to four random people (and i still think they should do something with that in s3) so like… what if he can do that about other things, as well? in addition, he almost seemed like he was in a trance-like state when he was scribbling the equations on his walls, so… it's something to think about*


	20. Season 2 Fix-It

Idea:

I just wanted them to use the four names Five came up with in season 1 somehow. That's it, that's the entire idea.


	21. Allison De-Rumor

Idea:

*what if at some point allison tried to do a rumor that undid all her other rumors because she felt bad about them or something?? but only vanya was in the room with her and only she heard, and suddenly the rumor that she was ordinary went away and she remembered she had powers*and then it was them hiding that she knows from reggie and training her in secret*as young teens*as their brothers slowly catch on*


	22. Five's Grilled Cheese

Idea:

Just Five finally getting some good food at the Commission after being alone in the apocalypse for so long.

Notes:

*the first thing five did after going to the commission was going to make himself a homecooked meal. it was awful because he's never really done it before because he left the house at thirteen and stoves weren't really a thing after everything went to shit, but by god did he enjoy it*

*The most charred grilled cheese ever comes to mind with like 4 mismatched types of cheese on it*because you know cheese was the first thing to go in the apocalypse*

*a whole stick of butter in the pan*

*The handler walks by and just sees him eating butter by the spoonful*He gets godawful heartburn after but he regrets nothing*


	23. The Old Guard AU

Idea:

The Old Guard, but make it TUA.

Notes:

*the hargreeves kids are all immortals*and they find each other through the ages*

*reggie is probably merrick*grace is kozak*and pogo is copley*

*ben is lykon*he died for good a while back*but it’s possible that klaus can still see him*maybe he dreams of him still*or something weird*

*when they get to the lab, reggie calls them numbers instead of names*


	24. Library at Mount Char

Idea:

So I read a book once called the Library at Mount Char. It's real good, but I just kept thinking about the similarities between the Char kids and the Hargreeves. Bunch of random adopted kids, weird abusive dad who turns out to be trying to save the world or whatever, random powers, etc… IDK if anyone knows it I don't have anything specific in mind but it's something to think about.  
  



End file.
